


Operation: Interrogation

by Anonymous



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cloaca, Don't Read This, Dubious Consent, Fingering, I'm Going to Hell, Interrogation, Interspecies Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gary likes Herbert's interrogation techniques a bit too much





	Operation: Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote a fucking smut fic about characters from club penguin at 3am are you proud of me  
> enjoy kiddos

The scientist gritted his beak, tugging against the restraints that held him to the floor. If he hadn't been so careless with his work, he wouldn't have put himself in this position. Taking a sharp breath, he threw himself at the cuffs with the last of his strength, but they didn't budge. His body gave out, exhausted, and he dropped to to the floor. To be fair, he didn't think that it would work, but it was worth a try nonetheless. For what was probably the hundredth time, he cursed his stupidity. His head violently jerked to face the door as a tall figure stood in the doorway. It was Herbert.

"Are you done with your attempts to escape? I assure you, this facility is well guarded." The polar bear smirked at his nemesis. Gary turned his head, desperately trying to avoid Herbert's gaze. His feathers ruffled anxiously as he realized that his captor would not be going away anytime soon. A claw enclosed around his beak, forcefully turning his head, once again to face Herbert. "You're testing my patience, Agent." The bear angrily spoke, with a scowl on his face. 

"Tell me everything about the EPF, and maybe i'll let you go, you pathetic fowl." A claw gently traced the inventor's neck, and he gulped. After what seemed like ages, he spoke, shuffling his tie.

"I'll never tell you anything, Herbert." Gary squinted, a splitting headache beginning to form. He didn't know what hurt more: The sharpness in his body, or the constant abuse by Herbert. He gazed up at the bear, his vision clouded by the fog that began to form in his glasses, likely from the sheer humiliation of being captured like this. He was glad that he was the only one to be captured, but he felt guilty. What would happen to the others? What lengths would Herbert go to, merely to squeeze some information out of him? He shuddered at the thought. Without him, the EPF would be in shambles. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Herbert call out his name.

"You know, this doesn't have to be difficult." Herbert's head tilted to the side in amusement, before picking up a device that was lying on the table. "You- That's my blueprin-" Gary's words were cut off as a controlled current surged through his body, his muscles tensing up before the shock dissolved into pain. Almost instinctively, he balled his flippers into fists. As the voltage increased, His face flushed as he struggled to breathe, jerking against the ties that still held him.

As the pain subsided, He blinked, gazing up at Herbert, who was laughing. He felt nothing but absolute vulnerability, but there was no giving up yet. Struggling to keep his composure, he pushed his glasses up.

"I'm not finished yet. There's more from where that came from, if you're not going to give me an answer, agent." Not waiting for an answer, He unsheathed his claws, extending them towards Gary, before slashing them across the penguin's throat, deep enough to draw blood, but not to slit his throat completely. Besides, a dead agent wasn't of any use to him. He wanted answers. His body spasmed in reaction, Pain sliced through him like a sharp blade. He tried to scream, but his throat felt tight, causing him to let out a whine instead. 

Herbert paused, before proceeding to pace back and forth around his target. Gary, the one he'd been keeping an watchful eye on ever since he arrived on the island. It seemed that, in whatever he did, the scientist was two steps ahead of him. He knew that the agent wasn't stupid- In fact, Herbert would even admit to saying that he was the smartest of all of those fools.

And it wasn't surprising that the agent had managed to remain mostly resilient to his torture, he cursed under his breath. 

Gary glanced at him warily while he was still pacing around the room.

Gary could not bring himself to admit, however, that he was starting to get slightly aroused. Being captured and tortured by your worst enemy is one thing, but wanting it? That was something entirely new. He felt his cock twitch inside him, desperate to be released. 

Pretending not to notice the wetness on the floor, Herbert sighed. "Now, then.. I havent tried this method on you, yet.." he began to trace his finger along his nemesis' coat, before removing it. "There's always some.. unspoken desire." Herbert purred. Gary ground his teeth together, feeling a touch run down his neck, stinging from the contact. Letting out a small sound, he arched his back both in response to the intrusion and his impending arousal. His face flushed. He knew where this was going. "No... No.. Don't touch that.." 

"Nice, isn't it.." 

Gary let out a sharp cry as he felt one of Herbert's digits press into his cloaca, briefly brushing the tip of his sheathed cock. The thrusts started slowly enough, each filling him with the feeling of need, panting as Herbert pet a spot on his body he didn't know was so sensitive. Noticing his reaction, He quickly pulled out his digits.

Hesitating for a moment, Fear and pleasure mixed inside him as Herbert pushed yet another digit into him, along with the first one. As the touch went deeper, He began to finger his cloaca in a regular rhythm, slowly getting faster. Whimpering, Gary wasn't going to succumb to this, He was strong, He.. Was completely and totally vulnerable, and he hated to admit that he was enjoying it.

A blush warmed his face as he felt his member begin to poke out of his slit. Herbert took notice of this, and swiftly grabbed the tip of his dick, beginning to stroke it down to near the base. The scientist thrust himself upward in instinct in response to feeling a wave of pleasure begin to surface within him, although he couldn't really go anywhere, as his flippers were still tied.

It wasn't long until he was completely hard and unsheathed, and Herbert was grinning.

Herbert rubbed the tip of his subject's erection in small circles, earning a moan, as well as a fluid, white-like substance oozing out. Taking this as a sign that Gary was enjoying himself a tad too much, Herbert let go.

"Mmf- Why'd you stop-" Gary whimpered, wriggling against Herbert's touch.

"Did you really think that i'd let you get off that easily?" He spoke, somewhat huskily.

Without hesitation, Herbert lowered himself to the level of the penguin's cock, which was throbbing with anticipation. "I can't believe i have to do this." Dipping his head down, the polar bear took the entire length into his mouth, which was small, in comparison to his own. Bobbing his head up and down, he elicited yet another series of moans from the inventor. Releasing it, he then went on to lick it all the way from the base to the tip, lapping up any precum that would come out. While Gary was drowning in pleasure, without notice Herbert slipped his tongue into his cloaca, licking the underside of his member.

"Oh god, Herbert, i'm-" With a feral moan , Gary climaxed, releasing into Herbert's mouth, which he hesitantly swallowed. 

"Now, then, I seem to have a problem of my own." 

Herbert was fully erect and unsheathed. Releasing the penguin from his bonds, he lifted the smaller male to his height, plunging his large member into the cloaca. "Fuck, you're so tight." Gary was somewhat bothered by this intrusion, pain bubbling in his stomach, yet his head was dizzy with lust. Herbert wasn't gentle in fucking him, to say the least. His feathers fluffed out in agitation, but he couldn't complain.

Aside from the feeling he felt that he could be ripped apart.

Nonetheless, the painful sex continued, as Herbert thrusted faster, groaning as he thrust into his arch-nemesis. Herbert drew his claws deep into the penguin, as he let out a moan of combined pain and pleasure. It was obvious that Herbert was close to climaxing, as he thrust more aggressively. It became less painful for Gary, as it soon dissolved into pleasure, as Herbert repeatedly hit the spot in his cloaca. He was close to a second orgasm as well.

With one more thrust, the two came in unison, as Herbert came inside him.  
Panting, they both dropped to the floor.

"Perhaps you're ready to be reasonable with me now." Herbert demanded once again.

"I'm still not telling you anything."


End file.
